


Embarrassed Huh?

by DekuIzuku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuIzuku/pseuds/DekuIzuku
Summary: Romance between kageyama and TsukkishimaOdd pair ikContains smut ;) you're warnedEnjoy
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyamas pov

It was Monday afternoon and I was busy setting to hinata. trying to get more accustomed to how he plays although that was kind of difficult because Hinata was all over the place 

Just then I hear Tsukkishima call out from the side. 'Nice serve King!' ~he snickered at his own joke~  
"Shut your face you asshole, don't be jealous just because I can actually pl.-" ~I was cut off by daichi yelling~

"That's enough you two, You need to learn to get along! Clean up the volleyball court together and no bickering!  
Session over for the day guys."

"Awwe I wanna keep playing" ~Hinata whined whilst getting his things to bike home ~

"Fine whatever." ~Tsukki sighed ~

Everyone else left the gym aside from kageyama and Tsukkishima as they began to clear up opposite sides of the court 

"This is your fault you know. " ~I mumbled while glancing over at tsukkishima~ "why's he got to be so hot though..." I thought to myself 

"I'm so sorry your majesty." ~he said while smirking at kageyama ~

"Yeah whatever....just help me get the volleyball net into the storage room so we can lockup." I muttered loud enough for him to hear 

"Whatever." tsukkishima said with a monotone voice 

Me and tsukkishima began the net in together...as we finally got it in i realised that some of the netting was caught on the door handle 

"Tsukkishima wa!" ~click ~ sadly it was too late...the door closed and locked with us inside 

"You idiot you've locked us inside!" I shouted in annoyance 

"Stop being so snappy, the football club is going to be coming here for a session in 10 minutes. " ~tsukkishima sighed~

"YOU BOKE, THEY ARENT COMING TODAY BECAUSE THEY HAVE A MATCH IN LONDON! " I shouted loudly 

"Oh fuck...we are stuck..." ~Tsukkishima groaned~


	2. nOt diRtY yEt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohohoho comment what you garbage you want me to write next

"Oh god I'm not gonna survive being alone with him." ~I silently thought while praying someone would realise our absence~

"Help me find the ligtswitch asshole, I can't see anything" ~Tsukkishima grumbled while walking around the room feeling for the switch ~

"What is little Tsukkishima scared of the dark?" ~I snickered ~

"Shutup...." ~Tsukkishima said in a low anxious voice ~

"Wait....are you actually..?" ~ I look over to where I can hear tsukkishima slide down and sit against the wall~

"Just find the lights switch dumbass." ~Tsukkishima hugged his knees and closed his eyes hoping I would just hurry up ~

"Fine fine....ohhh here it is!" ~I pull on the switch and the room lights up~

"Finally, took you long enough."~ Tsukkishima grumbled,refusing to look up at Kageyama~

"Hey are you ok..?" I wander over to tsukkishima and sit down next to him "

"Yeah I'm fine king." ~Tsukkishima sniffled a bit ~

"Shutup don't call me that" ~I say while trying to look at his face ~

"Go away king." ~Tsukkishima mumbled turning away from Kageyama~

"Yanno it's ok to be afraid of the dark dumbass." ~I turned him to look at me ~

"Shutup...I won't take advice from you king" ~Tsukkishima suddenly wrapped his arms around kageyama and hid his face in his neck ~

"O-oi what are you doing." I stammered, feeling my face get red 

"Just shutup already." ~Tsukkishima retorted~

"Hm w-whatever you big baby" ~ I sigh, hugging him back~


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you so cute." ~ Tsukkishima mumbles, running his hands through kageyamas hair~

"Speak for yourself." ~kageyama says while enjoying his embrace~

"Hmm." Tsukkishima lifted his head to look at kageyama"

"W-what now?" ~kageyama stumbles on his words~

"Oh, nothing." ~Tsukkishima smirks as he leans in and kisses Kageyamas lips ~

"M-m h T-Thats not nothing you boke."~ kageyama stutters, trying to process what just happened ~

"Aww, can the king not handle a little kiss?" ~Tsukkishima grins ~

"Y-yeah of course I can, boke." ~Kageyama mumbles~

"Let's test that then..." Tsukkishima smirks before pulling kageyama into another deep kiss~

"H-hm." ~kageyama leans into the kiss~


End file.
